Love Someone
by aguma
Summary: Karena ketika kau mencintai seseorang, cinta itu akan kembali padamu. / His feeling / Hyuga Junpei Born Day Fic


**This is my second fic in this fandom**

**Yoroshiku~**

**This is BORN DAY FIC for Hyuga Junpei ;) #hugHIM**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Junpei/Riko**

**Warning : typos and friends**

**Don't like don't read!**

****Love Someone****

* * *

Ckit… ckit….

Decitan sepatu dengan lantai menggema keseleruh ruangan, mengirimkan alunan melodi yang indah. Tetesan keringat membasahi baju hingga basah. Senyum mengembang membentuk kurva simetris diwajahku.

"Hyuga-kun! Mau sampai kapan kau berlatih?!" seru Riko dari samping lapangan.

"Satu lemparan lagi!" ucapku.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa aku pulang larut lagi. Kualihkan pandanganku menuju langit gelap yang penuh bintang. Aku sudah lupa, sejak kapan aku mulai pulang larut seperti ini. Sejak kapan aku merasa nyaman dengan ketenangan ini.

"Ne, Hyuga-kun. Sepertinya aku harus memotong rambutku lagi." Ucap Riko sambil memegang rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang tanpa menatapku.

Aku menatapnya, rambutnya, lalu wajahnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hn, sepertinya memang sudah panjang." Jawabku.

"Hm." Balas Riko singkat.

Yah, memang entah sejak kapan kami mulai berbicara tanpa menatap satu sama lain. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan ketenangan ini.

Aku bukan orang yang terlalu memikirkan perasaan. Atau mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya tidak peka. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku dan Riko adalah pasangan yang cocok. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah menanggapi hal itu dengan serius. Bagiku, keberadaan Riko disampingku terasa begitu benar dan alami.

Rumah kami hanya berjarak satu blok dan kami selalu bertemu. Menurutku itu bukan hal yang aneh. Kami bersama seperti ini, terlihat dekat dan memahami satu sama lain bukanlah hal yang aneh. Bagiku semua ini merupakan hal alami yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Yah paling tidak sampai getaran aneh mengganggu kerja jantungku.

.

.

.

Saat itu, pertandingan final melawan rakuzan. Aku membuat kesalahan yang justru membuatku semakin frustasi. Tapi dia, Riko dan teman-temanku selalu percaya padaku hingga akhirnya aku kembali kelapangan. Mereka selalu percaya padaku yang kaku ini, aku yang seperti ini. Dan hari itu satu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan. Pukulan keras Riko dipunggungku memunculkan semangat dan sesuatu yang lain setelah itu. Yah, sensasi aneh dijantungku terjadi begitu saja hingga otakku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Jantungku berdebar kencang tak terkendalai dan tak bisa dihentikan. Aku berpikir kalau ini pasti karena aku berlari terlalu lama. Ini pasti efek dari pertandingan yang semakin memanas. Yah, itu pasti adalah penjelasan yang paling tepat.

"_Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Riko bukan?" pikirku._

Tunggu, jatuh cinta? Cinta? Apa aku boleh memikirkan hal seperti itu saat ini? Saat pertandingan sedang berlangsung? Apa boleh?

"_Cinta?" renungku._

Aku menarik napas untuk menenangkan diriku. Mungkin memang benar kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada Riko yang kejam, dan memiliki kemampuan masak yang buruk. Riko yang manis dan penyayang. Riko yang apa adanya dirinya. Riko yang selalu ada disampingku.

Aku tersenyum tipis menertawakan diriku sendiri. Cinta itu hal yang lucu menurutku. Ketika aku berusaha memberikannya kepada orang lain, yang terjadi justru itu kembali padaku. Ketika dengan sepenuh hati aku memikirkannya, aku tidak menemukan penjelasan yang tepat. Hal ini sama seperti malam-malam yang selalu kami lewati bersama. Terasa benar dan nyaman tanpa penjelasan.

Mungkin memang benar jika kau mencintai seseorang jantungmu akan berdebar keras tanpa bisa kau kendalikan. Kau akan kesulitan merasakan tanah yang kau injak karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi padamu. Mungkin itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah menatap Riko ketika kami berjalan berdampingan dibawah langit yang bertabur bintang. Mungkin aku takut melihat hal yang lebih indah dari ribuan bintang dilangit malam.

Hah, kenapa aku terdengar lucu ketika membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas ini. Membicarakan perasaan memang bukan keahlianku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Riko juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Setelah semua waktu yang kami lewati bersama, membicarakan hal seperti 'cinta' rasanya akan sama seperti membicarakan cuaca dipagi hari.

Bukan aku tidak merasa resah dengan perasaan ini, namun aku merasa membicarakan cinta dengan Riko bukanlah hal yang penting. Dia, selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan, bahkan mungkin apa yang kurasakan juga. Seperti halnya aku bisa melakukan semua itu padanya.

Setelah semua itu, cinta memang hal yang lucu untuk dibicarakan. Aku, sama halnya dengan Riko telah menyimpan banyak memori yang sama cukup lama. Dan sama sepertiku, dia akan menyimpannya dengan senang hati. Ini seperti kami saling menemukan satu sama lain tanpa membicarakannya. Karena aku yakin dia akan menemukanku seperti halnya aku sekarang ini. Aku menemukannya, alasan kenapa jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Mungkin itu memang cinta.

Dan dari semua hipotesis yang merusak otakku. Aku menemukan pemahaman yang terdengar lucu bahkan ditelingaku sendiri. Cinta memang hal yang sangat lucu. Ketika aku berusaha memberikannya kepada orang lain, ia malah berbalik padaku. Itu artinya Riko memang merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

Kualihkan pandanganku padanya yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan mengamati permainan kami. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. Kulihat dia hanya menghela napas dan menyuruhku fokus pada permainan. Aku terkekeh kecil ketika mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dan saat itu guratan merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Karena kami tahu, oh bukan.

Karena dia tahu, aku sekarang dan nanti akan selalu berada disisinya. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari rekan, bahkan lebih dari seorang pasangan. Karena aku akan dengan setia menjadi temannya. Karena apapun yang dia pikirkan tentangku, atau orang lain pikirkan tentang kami. Aku selalu tahu perasaan Riko yang sebenarnya. Itulah yang penting untukku.

Karena ketika kau mencintai seseorang, cinta itu akan kembali padamu.

**END**

* * *

**feel free to give me concrit or complain ^^**

**thanks for reading and I hope you give me review too ^^**


End file.
